This invention relates to means for mounting a screen and/or storm window and, more particularly, to snap-type attachment means for mounting a screen or storm window on a window frame.
Screen and/or storm windows which are alternated with the seasons are a constant headache to the home owner owing to dimensional changes in the window casements on which they are mounted resulting from changes in temperature and humidity. These dimensional changes necessitate shaving or planing of the window frame or casement and may result in gaps which allow insects or winter winds to enter.
By means of a snap-type attachment system which is mounted so that one portion of the snap system absorbs or compensates for the dimensional changes encountered, a weatherproof sealing strip around the perimeter of the storm window or screen, these fitting problems are resolved in accordance with the teachings of the present invention. Also, the windows or screens constructed in accordance with this invention may be mounted either inside or outside existing window casements for ease of mounting or demounting, and require only an unobtrusive fastening means to be attached to the existing casing which may be left in place or removed seasonably as desired.